1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a dial indicator display device for indicating information using analog hands or needle indicators, and relates more particularly to a dial indicator display device that is used, for example, in timepieces for indicating the time and in meters for indicating a measured value.
2. Description of Related Art
Dial indicator display devices that use hands or needles to indicate information, that is, analog display devices, are commonly used in analog timepieces, thermometers, pressure gauges, speedometers, and other types of instrumentation and measuring devices. This type of analog display device has one or more hands and a dial bearing the graduations of the scale located behind the hand (like the dial of a clock).
An example of this type of display device is the information display device that renders the dial using a display device such as a liquid crystal display device as taught in Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2006-242717.
This information display device displays the time using an hour hand and minute hand, and displays auxiliary information using the display device. As the hour hand and minute hand move with the time, this information display device moves where the auxiliary information is displayed on the display device so that the hour hand and minute hand and the displayed information do not overlap, thereby improving the readability of the displayed information.
A problem common to the timepiece taught in JP-A-2006-242717 and conventional analog timepieces is that while the numbers shown on the dial are used to read to value indicated by the hour hand and minute hand, reading the indicated value when a hand is positioned between two numbers is more difficult. This loss of readability is particularly a problem with measuring instruments and meters that require accurately reading the indicated value.
The timepiece taught in JP-A-2006-242717 only has an hour hand and a minute hand. If a second hand is added the display position of the auxiliary information must be moved frequently, thus reducing readability and increasing power consumption as a result of frequently changing the display. If this information display device is used in a wristwatch or other battery-powered device, increased power consumption creates the problem of a shorter battery life.